


Focus On Me

by silentterror



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Fetish, Finger Sucking, Gay Bar, M/M, Omorashi, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: The stares made him uncomfortable, except when he was covered in proof of Chris' ownership. Then he wanted everyone to watch him, to focus on him.





	Focus On Me

Felix loved when they went to the club together. They couldn’t go many places as a couple aside from the gay bar; people stared too much. He knew he looked young, just barely being over 18, and that Chris acted much older than his actual age of 22. He didn’t understand the stares, though. There wasn’t a huge age gap, but their relationship somehow made people uncomfortable? It was only a 4 year gap and both parties were of age and consenting. So what was the big issue?

Even at the bar, the safest place for them, they stayed to themselves; hidden away in a corner or dancing in the shadows. They still were stared at, but Felix suspected it was partially to figure out his gender. The couple sometimes liked to play game of “how-feminine-can-Lix-look-without-looking-completely-like-a-girl”. It was a fun game for Felix, allowing him the chance to wear pretty clothes and express himself completely.

The condescending stares, however, still made him uncomfortable. He didn’t want attention on him if it wasn’t positive. Except, of course, on their favorite night: Fetish Night.

Fetish Night at the bar was their chance to have the most fun. Fetish Night was also a night where complete acceptance was necessary. No shaming of any kind would be tolerated by the owners or staff. The rules made Felix feels safe, blanketed from the controversy.

Any time they go, Felix pays their way in. While they started as a sugar daddy/baby relationship, they weren’t anymore, and he didn’t want the door lady to think that was the case. It was a common thought, really, but it made Felix uncomfortable to think about. He wasn’t with Chris for the money. Chris wasn’t with him because he had to pay someone to be understanding of his life. They were together happily and like any other couple.

Except on Fetish Night.

On Fetish Night, they pulled out all of the stops to amp their dynamic up. Chris was in control of the whole night. He paid for everything. He held all of the doors open for Felix. He ordered their drinks: water for Lixie, Guinness for the adult. Felix wasn’t even allowed to talk unless given permission, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He loved having all control stripped away.

It was their night to be completely themselves in a place aside from their home.

When they arrived, Chris was in a nice, black shirt and khaki shorts. Felix has been dressed by the older in a tight, white t shirt with the phrase _“I’m baby”_ on it and short red shorts. It was one of their favorite outfits for subtle kink.

Throughout the night, Chris removed pieces of clothing from Felix’s body. It started with his shoes, leaving them lay under their table and Felix in only white crew socks. Next to go was his shirt. The younger boy felt more exposed in only his shorts and no-longer-hidden chest harness, but he still thanked Chris as the shirt hit the floor.

Eventually he was left in his jockstrap and chest harness as Chris slowly slid Felix’s shorts off his body. The smaller boy was sat comfortably on the older man’s lap, but he knew he was going to be embarrassed once he stood up. His jockstrap did nothing to hide any part of his body and it was humiliating. Sensing his boyfriend’s distress, Chris reached into his short’s pocket and pulled out a thin strip of red leather covered in black lace. Slowly, he moved to place the collar around his boy’s neck.

Instinctively, Felix relaxed as he felt the cool leather on his skin. He knew without even looking which collar Chris brought. It was their favorite because it has a little heart lock in the back. When he bought it, Chris gave it to Felix saying, “I’m giving you my heart. Keep it locked up because it’s only yours.”

With his collar secured around his neck, and his boyfriend’s hand placed safely on his hips, Felix felt like he could take on the world.

The markings Chris left earlier in the day were on full display as they twirled and rubbed against each other. Felix could feel all eyes on them; it was still early and not many people had opted to dance. The stage-turned-dance floor was empty aside from them at that moment. They danced freely on their favorite night; standing in the middle of an empty stage, moving in their own world.

He didn’t care that there was attention on them. He loved it. It was what they came for, after all. Chris loved showing off his pretty boy Felix. And Felix loved to be shown off when he looked his best, covered in proof of Chris’ ownership. He felt secure in the older man’s love. It made him feel like he was worth something. He often wondered how he was worthy to be shown off, but Chris never let him worry for long. He was always reassuring his lover, making sure he knew just how great he was.

Chris kept one hand on Felix the entire night. Even when the owner of the bar came to talk to Chris, he still had his arm wrapped around the smaller boy’s back. Felix knew it was a sign of control and he loved it. It made him slip further and further away in his head. He didn’t want to make any decisions, he didn’t even want to choose where to walk towards. He loved when Chris took over entirely.

The law prevented Chris from fucking him there in the bar, but Felix wanted it _so_ badly. He was probably obvious to his Daddy, Chris was pretty perceptive when it came to his quirks, but he couldn’t help it. He was horny and it was showing. Literally and figuratively. He wasn’t able to stop fidgeting, his hands rubbing constantly at the tops of his thighs.

Chris kept staring at him with his _look._ The one that told Felix he needed to calm down, but how could he when Chris was riling him up constantly. When the show started, Felix couldn’t help but whine as he sat on Chris’s lap. The show was different for each performer but one involved a flogger and it just really had Felix going even more. He loved when Chris used a flogger on him. It was second only to a paddle.

Chris tipped the entertainers often, causing them to focus on the couple. One time, Chris even put the money in Felix’s strap, making the entertainer grab it while feeling the small boy up. Felix was _dying_ . He needed to be fucked, _immediately_.

Hell even the bathroom closet would do, others go there all the time... why couldn’t they.

He knew the answer. He always did.

It was against the rules.

He had to wait until the night was over and they were home. Felix liked the game they played, but he couldn’t help but whine every time he moved, attempting the adjust his ever present boner. People were staring, but for a whole different reason. The gazes were hungry. They wanted him; or they wanted to be him. It was hard to tell.

The show ended, but not before a final performance from the owner. It was to represent watersports, a kink often looked down on. The other performers from the night came out and squirted the owner with water from water bottles. It was a very sensual show and if Felix wasn’t hot and bothered before, he was after it.

He was grateful the show was over, it would mean less torture, but it also meant the dance floor was open again. Felix _knew_ Chris was going to make him dance again. It was inevitable. Chris loved knowing he could hold onto the boy, make him shiver from the feeling of his hard cock pressed against him, all within the stares of the other patrons.

Felix whined against Chris’ neck, the older man’s large hands covering most of Felix’s lower back. People surrounded them, bouncing up and down, but Chris held Felix tightly against his body, rocking slowly to his own rhythm. There was only an hour left until the bar closed and Felix was dying for time to speed up. It appeared as though Chris was going to enjoy dragging out their remaining time.

They kept taking breaks from dancing, Chris forcing Felix to drink an entire bottle of water each break. Felix didn’t think anything of it, it was normal for Chris to make sure he was hydrated, especially when they were dancing or partying.

He realized, however, what was happening when he had to pee.

“Sir,” he whispered softly against Chris’ shoulder. “Lixie has to pee.”

“Oh, he does, does he?” Chris asked with a laugh hanging on his voice. “If Lixie can hold it for two more songs, then he can go pee _and_ get a reward.”

Felix was pleased with the information and nodded his head vigorously to show he was going to wait. He was a good boy.

The song melted into a Weeknd song, slowing down the dancing of everyone around them. Chris spun Felix to have his back pressed against him again, his large hands holding his hips flush against his.

Felix whined as one of Chris’ hands moved to hold him over his bulge. He didn’t do anything, didn’t move his hand at all, just held his hand there. The pressure was delicious but it made Felix’s need to pee even worse. He didn’t even notice as the song changed again, his mind only on not leaking and Chris’ dick pressed firmly against his ass.

The new song had a faster beat, the blood in Felix’s cock throbbed to each heavy hit of the bass. He could cum right there on the dance floor.

But that wasn’t allowed.

Not only had he not waited long enough yet, but no one else was allowed to see him cum per the rules.

They could play in public, they could even have sex in public, but no one was allowed to see Felix cum. They had to be in private area somewhere for him to get his reward.

Felix vaguely recognized the song and knew it was coming to an end. He pushed his hips back into Chris’ causing the older man to let out a low growl from his chest. He attached his mouth to Felix’s shoulder, not to bite or mark, but to hold onto. It was his favorite place to bite and Felix really did wonder if he would end up with permanent bite marks there eventually.

As the song wound down to the end, Felix turned around slowly and stared with wide eyes up at his boyfriend. “Sir,” he whispered in a whine like voice. “I’ve been good, haven’t I? Lixie really needs to pee.”

“Yes, baby, you have been good. Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom.” Chris led Felix to the bathroom, one hand on his lower back, the other in his shorts’ pocket. People moved out of his way as though he was a titan coming towards them. Felix loved the power his boyfriend exuded. It was the only thing keeping him sane sometimes.

The bathroom was a small room with only three urinals and one stall. Luckily, no one was in the bathroom at all, a side effect of the night getting late. Chris ushered Felix into the stall and followed behind him, locking it for good measure.

Felix whined, not sure if he was allowed to pee or not.

“Good boy,” Chris said as he began to pull down Felix’s jock strap. “Thank you for waiting and being such a good boy all night.”

The smaller boy hummed in pleasure, the cool air of the bathroom hitting his cock and making him almost leak drops of cum or pee or whatever was winning at the time. Chris grabbed all of Felix’s tiny cock in one hand, stroking it effortlessly. “Sir, I’m going to pee if you do that,” the small boy whined through his teeth, trying to not be too loud.

“That’s the point, baby,” Chris whispered in his ear. “Here, suck.” He pulled his free hand up and presented two fingers to Felix. The younger boy happily complied, pulling both fingers into his mouth and sucking on them like candy.

Chris picked up the speed of his strokes, the younger boy whining softly around the fingers in his mouth. The older man watched in fascination as tiny dribbles of pee escaped Felix’s cock and landed in the toilet. He was so proud of his baby boy. He knew he hadn’t been given permission to pee yet, so he held it back as much as he could.

“It’s ok, baby, you can let go now,” Chris continued to stroke the other boy’s cock, but aimed him better at the toilet.

With a long muffled whine, Felix let go. A stream of clear pee ran straight into the toilet as streams of tears escaped his eyes. The pee went on for a while, but Chris never stopped his ministrations. He continued to stroke the other boy as he rocked his own cock against his lower back.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Chris whispered against Felix’s neck. He licked and kissed his way from Felix’s ear to his shoulder, showering the boy with love as he continued to pee.

Eventually the stream slowed down, turning into a few spurts here and there. Chris continued to pump the boy’s cock, dead set on milking him for everything he was worth.

“Sir, stop,” the small boy whined around Chris’ fingers. “I’m gonna pee again.”

“Use your word if you want me to stop, otherwise I’m going to keep going. Is that ok?” Chris paused his actions for a moment. When Felix mumbled a soft _yes_ and nodded his head, he picked his strokes back up.

Felix could feel the pressure building again. His toes were curling in his socks and his entire body felt like it was on fire. It wouldn’t be long until he would be releasing again, he just wasn’t sure what he would be releasing.

Chris bit down hard on Felix’s shoulder. It was the last thing Felix needed in ordered to be pushed over the edge. He would have screamed if it wasn’t for Chris’ fingers in his mouth.

Cum dripped from the tip of his penis, falling in small clusters into the toilet bowl. Chris was so turned on from watching, he probably would have came immediately if he tried to fuck Felix.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and soft kisses, Felix was able to regain his composure and stood up straighter. Chris helped him pulled his jockstrap back up, situating it just right.

“What about you, Sir?”

“I’m ok,” Chris said, pulling the boy toward him by his collar. “When we get home I’ll have my real fun.” Felix whined again, his cock already attempting to wake up.

“Now let’s go wash our hands so we can get you dressed and head home.”

Felix nodded happily, following his love’s every command. He could feel the eyes of the other patrons on them as they walked back to their table. He was sure it was obvious what just happened, you could easily tell by Felix’s face he was beyond pleased. But he didn’t care and neither did his boyfriend.

They liked the attention on them.

They liked knowing they lead a life others wanted to bare witness to.

They liked knowing everyone was focused on them.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a small thing on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/whinielixie) account.. then it devolved.
> 
> it is also heavily inspired by a real couple who frequent the gay bar I work at. I know nothing about them or their dynamic, but this is what i imagine to an extent.
> 
>  
> 
> Would you guys want another part to this showing what happened either before or after they were at the club?
> 
> / [sfw twitter](https://twitter.com/silent_terrorx) /


End file.
